


Stay, Stay, Stay

by leonhart_17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never leave a fight unresolved.  After a bad night Asami works it out with Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Stay, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I based a drabble around a line in a Taylor Swift song. I don't even know what my life is now.

It was dusk when Korra jogged onto her own grass, the house she shared with Asami Sato lit from behind by the setting sun. The only lights were on in her partner's office. She could see Asami's trim figure moving as she stretched out the twinges left from her run and it made a smile grow on her mouth.

 

The outward peaceful appearance was only sustained through the front door. Inside the house she could hear shrieks and crashes coming from upstairs. She took the stairs two at a time. “Asami! Hey, what's wrong?!” She had to duck even as she charged through the office door to avoid being hit by shards of the vase that had just struck the wall. “Whoa!”

 

Asami was still pacing her office, tugging at her own hair and grumbling and cursing at the top of her voice. The office had been ransacked, chairs overturned and papers littering the ground, but there was no way of knowing if they'd had an intruder or if Asami had caused the damage herself in her apparent fit of rage. No one in Republic City would be stupid enough to try and rob the Avatar's house, so Korra suspected that the damage to the room had been caused by whatever had Asami so furious.

 

“Hey, it's me, okay? What's going on?” Asami waved her off with a hand slashed through the air. “Can I help?”

 

“Korra, can you just go?! I don't need your help!” Asami snapped, glaring furiously across the room.

 

Recoiling, Korra backed up. “Okay,” she agreed slowly. “No problem. I'll just go to bed then.” She paused just inside the office door. “I love you,” she said just as she left.

 

The fury abruptly left Asami at the meek reminder, her shoulders slumping as she surveyed the mess she'd made of her office. To say nothing of almost braining her girlfriend with a vase. Or snapping at her. Spirits, Korra had the biggest polarbearpup eyes ever.

 

Of course Varrick had promised too much to the Earth Kingdom. Her workers couldn't physically work the full twenty-four hours of the day and there was no way in hell that they could meet the production date he'd agreed to when he'd made the deal. Behind her back. Again.

 

The tantrum had felt like relief in the moment but there was nothing to be done tonight but pick of the pieces. Tomorrow she'd call Wu and see about renegotiating the deal. Maybe Mako would soften him up for her if she asked.

 

Repairs took the better part of an hour, giving her anger that long to lose its heat. By the time she'd finished straightening the last of the papers the lump in her stomach felt like guilt. One bad night and she'd taken it out on Korra when all she'd wanted to do was help.

 

The light was still on in their bedroom and Asami knocked gently, not sure what would be waiting for her on the other side of the door. She certainly wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the couch. “Korra, are you still up? Can we talk?”

 

Rustling on the other side answered the first question but it was a minute before Korra spoke up to answer the second. “Yeah, come in.”

 

Asami peeked around the edge of the door as she opened it, unable to help snorting in laughter at what she found. Korra was dressed for sleep, sleeveless shirt and baggy pants that were hard pressed to stay up on her hips. Usually she left her hair down to sleep but tonight was wearing her pro-bending helmet to complete the outfit. “Sure, we can talk.” She was smiling as she said it and Asami approached quickly, hesitating when she got nearer. “Come here.” Asami was in her arms before the words were all the way out of her mouth. “Are you okay?” Korra asked, hugging her close.

 

Sighing, Asami leaned into her. “Just another bad deal that Varrick got me stuck in. I'll call Wu tomorrow and see what can be done. I was just frustrated.”

 

“Want me to beat him up?” Korra offered playfully.

 

“No,” sighed Asami, her head on her partner's chest. “I'm sorry I almost killed you with a vase. I was upset.”

 

The Avatar scoffed lightly, arms flexing unconsciously around her. “I'm not that easy to kill.”

 

Thank the Spirits. Asami gripped the shirt at Korra's waist in response. Releasing a deep breath, she leaned back, pleased when Korra's hands moved to hold her up. “So, will you take that helmet off? I'd like to kiss you.”

 

Korra was still grinning, cocked her head in consideration. “I don't know. There's a bunch of breakable stuff in here, you know. And you're -” She was stopped by Asami's hands gripping the sides of her helmet, gently angling her head and leaning in for a kiss. Korra pushed forward immediately, arms wrapping tight around her girlfriend's waist. Her more aggressive answer knocked them back and Asami's hands shifted to the back of her neck.

 

The helmet kept her from tangling her hands in Korra's hair the way she liked though, and Asami disengaged. “Take the helmet off,” she requested against her partner's mouth.

 

“You promise not to hit me?” Korra asked, relentlessly teasing.

 

Asami kissed her again, more softly and slowly. Korra leaned in for more and Asami dodged smoothly. “Not if you take the helmet off,” she bargained with a laugh.

 

“I don't know...” Korra backed away slowly, ducking away from Asami's attempts to reach the buckle. “You still seem -”

 

“Take it off!” Lunging forward, Asami wrangled Korra with her arms outstretched, both women grinning. With the bed behind her there wasn't anywhere for Korra to go. If she'd actually wanted to get away. Asami distracted by fighting with the strap of her helmet made it easy for Korra to sweep her off her feet, dropping her into the bed with a shriek of laughter.

 

Asami pulled her down after her with the loosened clasp, the helmet cocked on Korra's head. Both hands finally yanked it free and it was flung off the bed. Korra's head popped up over hers, hair disheveled and a charming grin on her mouth. “You're such a goof,” she sighed, relaxing into the pillows. She reached up to slip two fingers through brown hair, smoothing it lovingly. “I'm so sorry about earlier. I hope you know I would never -”

 

“Of course I know you'd never even try to hurt me, Asami,” Korra cut in gently. Her head dipped and she dropped a kiss on the tip of the engineer's nose.

 

Asami promptly leaned up, catching her mouth firmly, the way she'd been wanting to kiss her the whole time. “You missed,” she breathed into the next kiss, sucking on the Avatar's lip.

 

“You're not such a great shot with a vase yourself,” Korra echoed between dragging her lips down Asami's neck. She jumped when Asami pinched her side but smiled against her skin when fingers curled through her loose hair, holding her in place where she was.

 

“Stay,” Asami whispered.

 


End file.
